gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Croft
"One-Eyed" Croft is a high-ranking member of the Second Sons. Biography Background Croft is originally from Westeros but came to Essos for unknown reasons. He also lost his left eye. He apparently was involved in a job with Asher Forrester, and afterwards the two didn't part on the best of terms. After the Second Sons were pledged to Daenerys Targaryen, Croft went with them to Meereen following the Battle of Yunkai. Croft leads the Hellhounds in the Second Sons. "The Lost Lords" Needing to hire an army of sellswords in order to fight back against House Whitehill, Asher suggests Croft, reasoning that Croft owes him a favor. Beskha responds that Croft probably hates Asher after their last job, but Asher promises to bring Croft to their side."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm Branfield reach Daenerys' camp. Malcolm or Beskha, depending on who you saved earlier in the episode, set off to find Croft. Malcolm asks how well Asher knows Croft, to which both Asher and Beskha respond 'too well'. Malcolm states he thought they were friends. Asher answers this, saying they are, in fact, 'Great friends.' Croft finally appears in his tent, punching Asher's face and knocking to the ground. He curses and insults Asher, noting that Asher had some balls walking into his tent with his grin after all those years. He rants on how Asher never understood consequences, and how Asher stole from his, expecting to be forgiven. He gestures and his men grab the trio. The men push Asher against a wooden tent support, and give Croft a knife. Croft then asks how Asher is going to pay him back, and names Asher's eye, hand, and tongue. Beskha tries to diffuse the situation, citing on how she deserves his anger as much as Asher, but Croft quiets her, and states that she's next. Croft turns his attention back to Asher, ordering him to choose, or he'll cut off Asher's balls. Whatever, Asher chooses, Croft names Asher's choice, before stabbing the wooden pole behind him and laughing hysterically. His men let go of their hold on the trio. Asher and Beskha join in, with Beskha noting that is why people steal Croft's stuff and take off in the night. He orders Jodan, to fetch the Khaleesi's best wine. Malcolm comments that Croft has an interesting sense of humor. Croft then asks why Asher and Beskha are in Meereen, a long way from Yunkai. They reveal that they need Croft's Hellhounds, a hundred good men to fight in Westeros. He refuses, stating that he has good in Essos, and citing that the Second Sons are sworn to Daenerys Targaryen, and how he's laid his sword at her feet. Malcolm asks that they could speak to Daenerys, but Croft responds that she's commanding a siege, her enemies are nailing up slave children, and her dragon went missing. Asher chuckles, asserting that he knows how to find the dragon. Croft shrugs this off, and is only convinced to grant Asher a meeting with Daenerys when he either shows him a dragon tooth or Malcolm's or Beskha's burns. He remarks that if Asher is lying, it'll cost him a lot more than whatever Asher chose earlier in the episode. Later, Croft emerges from Daenerys's tent, and allows Asher to enter."The Sword in the Darkness "Sons of Winter" Croft enters Daenerys's tent while Asher speaks with her. Asher is denied Croft's contingent of Second Sons by Daenerys. Daenerys orders Croft to see Asher's group leave, and his men move to do so. When Asher's services are offered to help the Seconds Sons in their raid on Meereen, Croft, surprised at Daenerys's interest in this, asks if she is really considering it. After agreeing to the terms, Daenerys states that Asher and Beskha will join Croft's men, and that he will see settled in. Croft guides them to his tent. He reminds them that they can get their armor patched up and get extra bedrolls there, as well as the piss bucket being in corner where it's always been. Beskha enters the tent, while Asher comments on how long it's been since they had a piss bucket. Croft puts his arm around Asher tent, stating that it took him two years to get where he is, and Asher better not fuck it up for him. He leaves, calling to Nail, informing him they have two more for the mission. Asher walks through the camp, to find Croft and Beskha arguing. Croft orders Beskha to stop drinking, before they go on their mission. Croft tries reason with her to listen by stating that the kind of fool who does that wants to die out there. He and Beskha get in each other's faces and the argument escalates, as Asher observes. Beskha is angered that Croft thinks she's too drunk to fight, and as he questions what she should do, she punches his stomach. Asher can encourage Croft, Beskha, try to break it up, or stay silent. Croft turns to Asher to let him deal with her, believing she will get them killed. As he begins to exit, Beskha states that Croft sounds scared, before he turns back and warns if Beskha can't hold it together, they'll leave both of them. He storms out of the tent. Later in their altercation, Beskha mentions that she doesn't care what Croft has to say. Later, in Daenerys's tent, he joins the other Second Sons in planning the meeting. As Asher enters, he moves the chips representing the Unsullied and Second Sons on various parts of Meereen. Once the Queen asks if they shall begin, Croft takes command, explains the importance of their target, four guard posts used to warn the masters if the slaves wish to revolt, which they plan to take out so they don't see the uprising coming. He assigns Therrond to the north, Penn to the south, Asher, Beskha, and himself to the east, and Kieran the west. As Beskha enters to speak to Asher, Croft warns the others to not get cocky because one mistake can cost them, and to get do what they have to do, and take their people out unharmed. Before Asher and Beskha can leave, Daenerys reminds them to follow Croft's orders exactly or they will get nothing. Croft, Beskha, and Asher sneak into Meereen. During the mission he refers to Beskha on a route to avoid the main street. However, when he gets there, Beskha notices that he thinks something is wrong, and he questions on how to get past all the guards. Once they get past them, he loads a crossbow as he as asks if they can see anyone. After Beskha moves to the slave, and holds him after he dies, he then states they must go. When Beskha asks Asher if he trusts her, he reminds him that they don't have time for it. She walks away, and Croft orders them to follow her and they do. While Beskha beats on Dezhor zo Raza, Croft orders her to stop. Even after she reveals that he was her master, Croft continues to order to stop. When Dezhor realizes its Beskha, he calls her 'my Beskha' to which she raises her sword at him. Croft responds by raising his crossbow and orders her to let him go. He remarks that they will do what he says, and for Asher to take Beskha's sword. As Beskha tries to convince Asher, Croft reminds her that he will pay for it once the city is free. Croft against asks Asher to stop her, reminding them that he will not let them screw everything he worked for. At this point, Asher can choose to either stop Beskha, stop Croft, or kill Dezhor himself. If he stops Beskha, she storms off and Croft, relieved, expresses that they might just make it, but his brief relief fades once Asher reminds him that she's just starting. If Asher stops Croft, he forces Croft's crossbow down and lets Beskha violently impale Dezhor with both her swords, leaving an 'x' on his chest, and he falls dead. Croft merely utters 'What have you done?' and stands there briefly, staring at Dezhor's corpse, shocked at the brutality. If Asher kills Dezhor himself, he slits his throat, to the surprise of both Croft and Beskha. While Beskha is shocked that Asher would do that, Croft warns that the Mother of Dragons will have his head for that. The group finally reaches the guard post. They scope out the East Watcher, and Croft explains that none of the guards can reach the beacon, otherwise the invasion will become a lot harder. He hands a telescope to Asher, asking for him not to drop it. While down at the gate, Croft asks Asher to keep a eye on her. Once the guards are dead, he informs them that one group must go on the wall and reach the other side while the other shoots the men on the wall. The player chooses which way they want to go, or let Croft decide. Either way, they infiltrate into it killing many guards, and regroup outside the door of the hut. Croft sustains a knee injury, but shrugs it off. As Asher and Beskha move to get the other guards, Croft moves a barrel in front of the hut door, blocking escape for the guards. They return to Croft, who maintains guard at the hut door, in case they break through. Asher and Beskha pursue the other guards, where they can choose to follow Croft's plan to take out the guards on the wall or the ones in front of the harpy. Croft engages the guards that exit the hut as Asher and Beskha fight the other guards attempting to light the beacon. After killing the guards attempting to light the beacon, Asher and Beskha share a laugh before remembering Croft and shouting his name. They run towards the hut to find several dead bodies and Croft walking towards them. As the three hear the sounds of the uprising, Croft smiles, stating its starting."Sons of Winter "A Nest of Vipers" Asher, Malcolm, and Beskha enter Daenerys's tent where they briefly converse. Croft slips in and listens in on the conversation. Daenerys mentions the reports Croft gave her, and if Asher followed or didn't follow his orders. Daenerys also tells that Croft's Second Sons cannot be spared."A Nest of Vipers" Appearances References ru:Крофт Category:Second Sons Category:Living individuals Category:Servants and retainers of House Targaryen